Marriage Arrangement
by BlueJade
Summary: Pan and Trunks have not seen each other over 8 years after Goku left. Once they meet at a Pan's Graduation party it turns out their parents had something else in mind. How will Pan and Trunks feel about this arranged marriage? What is the real reason?
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I do not OWN DB, DBZ and DGT, I only own this plot. My first fan-fiction with Trunks and Pan. Please review so I know that it will be worth completing this story. Thanks :D

_After Dragonball GT, Pan is 18yrs. old and Trunks is 23yrs. old (_I know it does not make sense with the original age difference but I prefer having their age close so it does not insinuate a weird age gap!) _Bra is , Goten is 21 yrs. old and Uub is 25yrs. old._

* * *

><p>"Pan! Pan! Come on where are you!" yelled Videl<p>

"Honey, just let her be! Come inside Videl she will be fine" Came Gohan clasping his hand to Videl tugging her inside.

"But, Gohan she needs to get ready we need to leave soon Bulma is holding this party for her graduation at Capsule corp." she frantically looking around hoping to see Pan arriving.

"Videl she promised me she will be there so don't worry, you know she'll keep her promise" Gohan said looking at her confidently.

"...Okay Gohan fine" she reluctantly following his lead.

Meanwhile:

"Ahh! This is so great!" said Pan smiling brightly flying through clouds.

Beep...beep...beep

"Huh...Oh shit! It's already 6 PM, damn I'll need to head home" she powered up flying quicker through the clouds reaching home within a couple of minutes.

Arriving home, she opted to enter her room through the window to avoid being yelled at by her mother. Once she entered, she noticed that no one was around and quickly dressed, put on some make up and flew out towards Capsule corp.

Putting on his Armani suit for this family and friends get together for Pan's graduation party. Honestly, he did not understand why it had to be hosted by his mother rather than by Videl and Gohan. After Goku left, their families grew so far apart that only until a few days ago did his mother and Videl saw each other. He felt like a stranger with Pan for god sake he hadn't seen her over 8 years. Life worked like that some people come and go as they please. Walking towards his window sensing Gohan's and Videl's ki...but where was Pan's? He quickly exited his room heading down stairs to help host 'Pan's Graduation Party'.

Flying as fast as possible without ruining her makeup seems such a daunting task. Nevertheless, once she saw the big dome with Capsule corp. she felt relieved. She landed a block away to check herself, after a quick look through her hand held mirror she proceeded to walk towards the house.

Waiting outside greeting guest as early as possible to retreat later into his room without being seen as 'rude, impolite'. All this rules he needs to abide being the CEO of Capsule Corp. a real pain in the arse having to constantly, be present at social gatherings and reading business proposals. As he patiently waited for guest to arrive and having small chat for this unpremeditated party his mother planned. As he looked, he saw the silhouette of a goddess. He felt in trance to this figure as it gracefully turned towards him as distance diminished with her every step, he began to notice who this individual was Pan! Feeling as breathless memorized by how curves seem to work so well with her simple red strapless dress. As she came closer, he felt his throat go dry, butterflies flying erratically inside his stomach.

"...P...a...Pan" his voiced cracked.

"Oh hi Trucks how are you? Long time no see, right!" She began smiling widely at him.

He felt his heart in his throat but cleared it quickly. "Uh...good Pan, well congratulations on graduating from High School. Did you decide whether to which university you're going to?"

Tilting her head she began "Well, I am still undecided to whether to go to Orange Star University or West City University?" blushing from embarrassment.

"Ah really well there both are great universities and It depends on what you really want to major in? I had double majors in business management and computer science at West City University and the whole campus is great and the professors are amazing" he said blushing unable to look her in the eyes.

"Really, I consider majoring in Chemistry and I want to pursue hopefully to become a doctor but Orange Star is closer home then West City is? I still don't know how I would commute without having to fly around!" she laughed nervously placing a hand behind her neck.

Trunks smirked he thought to himself _She is so cute, and she has that Son's trademark behavior! I need to convince her to attend West City University so I can get to know her better! Darn think of sometime!_

"Umm...Well if you are worried about living accommodations then my parents wouldn't mind if lived with us" he said nonchalantly

"Really, I'll feel like I'm intruding, I can't do that to your family" she said waving her hands in front of herself.

"No you wouldn't really, trust me and if you don't believe me I'll talk with my mother she will love having you stay with you!" he assured her.

Holding his hand out, she looked for a second puzzled but then blushes and reaches out to hold his hand. "Thanks, Trunks"

As they walk inside you hear a round of applause as they enter the room confused they look at each other until they hear "Congratulations on your engagement!" said Krillin laughing.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Okay my first chapter may seem a bit dull for now but overtime hopefully I'll be able to make it up. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I do not OWN DB, DBZ and DGT, I only own this plot. My first fan fiction with Trunks and Pan. Italicizing means thoughts (FYI). Please review so I know that it will be worth completing this story. Thanks: D

"Hey you two come with me" said Bulma grabbing both of them and pulling them inside a room where Vegeta, Gohan and Videl reside. "Mom what the fuck is going on?" Trunks yelled. "Trunks" said Vegeta with a cold tone. "Sorry, mom but what is really going on?" he said upset. "Well it's your engagement party, silly!" she said smiling. "...Uh, okay but why now and with Pan all of a sudden" he looked at his parents searching for answers. "Daddy, I need to know why? Like Trunks said why now and especially today after I had just graduated?" said Pan moving closer towards her parents. "Panny, I was decided that you and Trunks are the most compatible couple and it's necessary to keep the Saiyans lineage strong and it's the best choice for you both, trust me" Gohan said looking at them both. "Really it's to keep the Saiyan lineage strong dad, its sounds like a poor excuse for some other reason!" Pan said tapping her foot. "Tsk, Gohan don't bother explaining if she cannot see any reason" said Vegeta clearly upset. "Panny it was long discussed that you and Trunks would get married and I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier but we wanted you guys to work it together and it's really a long story just take our word for now" said Videl genuinely. "Boy you will do what me and your mother had plan no questions asked just do your duty, you are after all royalty" said Vegeta from his corner. Taking a deep breath, "Yes, Father I'll do what is expected of me" he said begrudgingly. "What! Trunks are you agreeing to this without a fight! I cannot believe it, I had just graduated from High school and now I forced into a marriage because for some weird reason your all hiding from us" Pan said walking towards the window. "Pan you're not leaving anywhere, grow up and trust our choices without question is all we're asking from you and Trunks" said Bulma walking in front of Pan. "After your marriage you and Trunks need to go to Paris for your Honeymoon"

"Wait, Honeymoon at France!"

"Pan listen you and Trunks are getting married the day after tomorrow, you guys will have to make this marriage work in the long run so you'll be around each other starting today till tomorrow night."

"So now that you know this, go out and greet everyone as a happy couple, off you go!" pushing them together towards the door.

Pan and Trunks look at their parents one last time with desperation with no hope.

Walking together as an official engaged couple into the main room. Pan held onto Trunks as her support as she began to feel overwhelmed by all the congratulations and what their parents expected of them. "Pan, Do you want to leave from here" looking concerned. "Yes, please...can we go outside" feeling distressed.

As they walked towards outside to the garden he began "Pan, I understand how your feeling but for some reason they want us together and it must be significant to force us?"

"You may be right but I would like to have the choice to pick you rather than being force to marry you"

"How about we change it so, we are in charge of what we want? There is no harm if we honestly try to make this unpremeditated arrangement?" he said closing the distance between them. Looking up she notices how close they are, blushing she closes her eyes. Noticing her rosy cheeks, he smiles and closes the distance with a gentle simple kiss. Pulling away, she opens her eyes with fascination as she felt the air dense. Looking at his eyes, she moves towards his lips kissing them with more ardor. Shocked by her boldness, he responds back parting her lips to give him access. Pan welcomes the intruder with a slight taunt from her tongue. His hands slowly make their way to her waist pulling her closer. She encircles her arms around his neck pulling him closer and tilting her head giving him more access. Pan breaking the kiss blushes fervidly, looking at his neck. Trunks in amazement how intense she was, "Pan was this, you first time kissing or..."

Blushing even redder responds "My first time"

"Ah..._breathe slowly Trunks..._I could hardly tell" listening to his own comment made him blush. "What I meant is that..."

Laughing "Trunks it's okay I understand what you're trying to say" Pulling away from him, but he grasped her in place.

"Umm...do you mind if we stay outside for a bit longer, Pan"

"Okay, how about we just stay outside, it's better than going inside and being bombarded by congratulations"

"Ha you're right"

"Then, tell me Trunks what were you doing for the past 8 years?" curiously asking

"...um...I guess wasting most of my time with Capsule corp. helping improve machines and stock value s, I'm boring you with this" scratching the back of his head.

"No, not really it's your job and you're darn successful at it or so what I had read in articles?" Looking away from him

"Really you read articles about Capsule Corp.?" Trying to look at her face

"Yeah, I did just out of curiosity to know who's hold my graduation party...or should I say engagement party" Averting her gaze to the stars laughing.

"Yeah, what a surprise our parents decide to throw at us."

"Yup, now we'll have to somehow try our best with our current circumstance" smiling at him.

"Pan, um...what are you interest?" blushing

"Trunks! Look at me why are you blushing as if you're a school boy! Laughing while pulling him closer to her

"Pan, please it's really awkward to talk to you under these circumstances" facing her

"Look me in the eyes" he began to stare into her onyx colored eyes, "There happy?"

"Very" she leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek

"Well, look who's very bold huh!" gaining more confidence, started to stare at her lips with extreme attention.

"Um, Trunks what are you looking at?"

_At your lips Panny! _"You seem to have an eyelash on your cheek"

Raising her hand to remove it but he stopped her, "I'll get it for you" he touched her cheek gently and using his thumb to stroke her lips till her pretended to remove the eyelash. "There it's gone"

"Thanks" moving away, blushing

"How about we call it a night?" he suggested standing up with his hand held out for her.

"Uh, yeah we'll need it for what is coming up" placing her hand on his palm.


End file.
